Ripjaws
Ripjaws is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Piscciss Volann from the planet Piscciss. Appearance Ripjaws shares a number of traits of Earth aquatic life, alligators, eels, anglerfish and sharks. He can change between a fish tail or legs at will, and has a phosphorescent light on his head. He is able to breathe underwater, as well as swim at high speeds with amazing agility and can also withstand very strong water pressure. His angler allows him to see in dark areas. His body was mostly grey. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left torso. In Ultimate Alien, Ripjaws has eye brows and has catlike eyes. Also he now has chestplates. His tail has triangular lines and is grey as seen in the Perplexahedron, his lips are green, but in the Ultimate Alien Intro, his tail is black and he has black lips. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Ripjaws looks like the original but without the lines on his tail. His eyes are green, he now has arm and neck braces, his antenna light is green, and he has a big fin on his back and his tail is now bigger, and now has a belt in place of the strap. His belt similar to that of Four Arms', Diamondheads, Eye Guys, Big Chills, Gravattacks, Shocksquatchs and Kickin Hawks. The omnitrix symbol is moved from his chest to his belt. 11 year old Ripjaws Omniverse has a green strap on his waist. The omnitrix symbol is still on the left upper torso. Ripjaws.png|Ripjaws in the Original Series Ripjaws UA.PNG|Ripjaws in the Ultimate Alien Intro Ripjaws ua.png|Ripjaws in Ultimate Alien Ripjaws2_(1).PNG|11 year old Ripjaws in Omniverse intro Powers and Abilities Ripjaws has an oversized strength able to lift more than his own weight, and underwater, he can swim with high speed, probably faster than a military torpedo. His big jaws and sharp teeth have proven to be his most deadly weapon, being able to literally shred even metal from submarines. His body has also great endurance (underwater) and can withstand high pressures, meaning he possess the nature of abyssal aquatic life, hence his blank eyes and the anglerfish light in his forehead, which can serve as a spotlight in dark areas. He displays the distinctive feature of turning his legs into a fish's tail and vice-versa, giving him a merman-like appearance underwater, while outside the water environment, he displays a loincloth with a similar pattern to his tail (implying the loincloth wraps around his legs, fusing with it and becoming the tail). Weaknesses Ripjaws's greatest weakness is his inability to stay out of water for too long, requiring water to keep him from dehydrating. Ben 10 *Ripjaws first appeared in The Krakken, where he defeated Jonah Melville. *In Last Laugh, Ripjaws caught some crooks. *In Secrets, Ripjaws appeared when the Omnitrix malfunctioned, he suffered without water on Mt. Rushmore. *In Truth, Ripjaws battled a Havok Beast. *In The Big Tick, Ripjaws failed to defeat The Great One. *In They Lurk Below, Ripjaws battled the Cyber Squids. *In Back With a Vengeance, Ripjaws saved a drowning man. *In Divided We Stand, Ripjaws was surfing and scaring tourists. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, Ripjaws fell into a hot tub. *In Gwen 10, Gwen mentioned she used a water creature, probably Ripjaws, to catch some fish. *In Sleepaway Camper, Ripjaws was sleeping at the bottom of a lake in the end, to avoid Max's snoring. Ultimate Alien *Ripjaws returned to Ultimate Alien in Perplexahedron, when Ripjaws broke himself and Kevin out of a room filled with water. Appearances 'Naming and Translations' Trivia *In Battle Ready, Ripjaws' name is misspelled Ripjaw. *In the opening of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ripjaws' lips are black instead of green and his tail is black instead of his skin color. See Also *Ripjaws/Gallery *Ripjaws/Videos *Heat Jaws Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Water Alien Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Aliens